Love And Revenge
by InuFan246
Summary: A demon outcast is looking for revenge from Naraku, for turning his only love into stone 50 years ago. He attacks Inuyasha and the gang to get jewel shards. Will they team up? Will the mysterious outcast get the shards? Will Inuyasha just kill him?
1. The Begining

Ok, me and my friend came up with this story. So if you like it, you can thank me. If you hate it, blame my friend. On with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer- If we owned Inuyasha, do you think we would be writing fanfics? We would probley be retired and living somewhere on some privet island with swimming pools...and movie stars...yeah...oh, on with the story!! (for real this time)  
  
Chapter One- The Beginning  
  
Kurasha darted through the forest. He was close....he knew it.  
  
His long crimson hair flowing behind him as he ran. His matching crimson eyes looked around the forest. Kurasha was about 6"3', he was half hell fox, and half snow fox.  
  
He emerged from the forest only to find the remains of one of Naraku's many castles. Kurasha walked slowly through the rubble, kicking a rock every now and then.  
  
Then, something caught his eye. A piece of red cloth was wedged between two rocks. He knelt over and moved one rock to the side. He picked out the cloth with one of his clawed hands and brought it to his nose.  
  
He smelt the red cloth and thought. "I'm closing in on him..." he said to himself. He then stood up, taking one last glance at the remains of the castle, and with that, he was gone.  
  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
  
"WHAT!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"We went through all that trouble saving those villagers from that demon, and there wasn't even shard in it!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Yes, but doesn't feel good to help people out once in a while?"  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on his chin to make it look like he was really thinking about it, ".....no"  
  
Kagome was irritated by now.  
  
Miroku walked between the two, "Well, I thought it was the right thing to do."  
  
Inuyasha grunted, "Yeah, because all those village girls gave you food and gifts."  
  
Miroku laughed slightly, "well...yeah"  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Shippo asked excitedly.  
  
A very anger and annoyed Sango replied, "No Shippo....were not at the village yet!" Sango held in the urge to hit the young fox demon over the head with her boomerang.  
  
Kagome laughed slightly and looked back at Inuyasha, "Yeah, how long is it until we get to the next village?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and replied, "A day or two at the least."  
  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
"Wh-What are you doing to her!?" Kurasha yelled out.  
  
A man dressed in a white baboon pelt snickered to himself, "Just a present from Derika."  
  
He then waved his hands over the young girl, passed out in front of him. Small dust partials fell over her, causing her to start to shake. He then darted off into the woods, give Kurasha an evil smile.  
  
Kurasha quickly ran over to the young girl, lifting her up in his arms, "Please...hang on," he whispered to her.  
  
He ran towards the village of the priestess Kikyo, she could help him.  
  
In his hands, he watched as the girls legs started to turn a dull grey color. By the time he reached the village, the grayness had reached up to her chest.  
  
He ran into the village, "Help, I need the priestess Kikyo!"  
  
A small child came out of a nearby hut, "Kikyo?..oh, I am sorry. She died yesterday...It was quiet sudden actually...she had the jewel cremated with her body."  
  
Kurasha felt like his heart had stopped, Kikyo had been his last hope, the only time he needed the power of the jewel, and now it was gone.  
  
He looked down at the young girl, her head was the only thing not covered by the dull grey. "Kurasha....remember me..." she said weakly.  
  
Kurasha watched as the grey covered the remainder of her body, he tightened his grip around her. A tear ran down the side of his face, "Arika...I will avenge you...I will get you back.."  
  
END DREAM Sequence  
  
Kurasha sat up quickly, gasping for breath. His face was covered in sweat. "50 years have passed since Naraku turned Arika to stone...I don't care how long it takes...I will get her back." Kurasha stood up as the sun started to rise, "This ends today."  
  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
  
How did ya like it? Will Inuyasha and the others reach the village? Will Kurasha get his revenge? Will we just be cruel and not tell you anything? Who knows...maybe...well until next time, review! 


	2. The Fierce Battle

Alright, my friend and I are done with another chapter. Just for everyone's information, my other fan fic, 'Out Of The Darkness' yeah...I kinda ran out of ideas...but when I think of something, I promise I will update it!   
  
Disclaimer- I own away  
  
Friend Neither me or my friend owns Inuyasha, or any of it's characters, besides are own  
  
Chapter 2- The Fierce Battle   
  
Four Men stood out in front of a village. A young girl, not much older then ten, was standing behind one of the men. All of the men, including the young girl wore a tight, black uniform. They always wore this when they were on a job. They were the great demon slayers.   
  
"What business do you have here demon?" the man in front spoke.   
  
"I've come here for personal matters. I mean you all no harm." Kurasha said very casually.  
  
"You will not be allowed to enter this village!" the man in front replied.   
  
The young girl behind him grabbed his leg, shaking. The man looked   
down, and said in a gentle voice, "Sango dear, I know this is your   
first battle, but you must have confidence. Stand strong my daughter!"   
The young girl nodded and backed away from him, starring into the eyes of the Kurasha. Sango pulled out two small blades and pointed them towards the demon. (A/N-Sango is to young to have her boomerang, so she has two small swords)   
  
All the demon slayers charged at Kurasha, who just smiled. With a quick sweep of his claws, all of them were thrown back.   
  
Sango stood up, dizzy and unaware of how close she was to Kurasha. A demon slayer, trying to aim his deadly poison arrows at Kurasha, missed and the arrow was heading towards Sango.   
  
Sango's eyes went wide as she saw the arrow. She closed her eyes and   
readied herself for the impact of the arrow, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Kurasha, the arrow was   
in his shoulder.  
  
"Y-you saved me...." Sango said shocked.   
  
"Hold your fire!" the head demon slayer yelled out. "Release my daughter at once demon."   
  
Kurasha didn't move.   
  
One of the slayers charged him, "Damn you, you wretched creature!" he yelled, pulling back the large axe he had as a weapon.   
  
The head slayer yelled out, "No! You will hit Sango!"

It was too late though, but the axe never fell on Sango or Kurasha though. Kurasha stuck one clawed hand out and the demon slayers head was skewed on it.

Kurasha then set down Sango, "Sorry you had to see that." He then shook the dead slayer of his other hand, and then darted off into the woods.  
  
Sango awoke from her dream. She sat up, and looked around.   
  
The sun was just coming up, everyone was still asleep. Sango sat against a tree and thought about her dream.   
  
"What's the matter Sango?" Miroku asked.   
  
Sango looked up at the sudden noise, "Oh Miroku.....it's nothing."   
  
Miroku frowned and went over by Sango, "Oh come now Sango, you can tell me."   
  
Sango sighed in defeat, "Alright. It's just this dream I've been having recently. It is something that happened in my childhood, and I just keep dreaming about it."   
  
Miroku replied, "Well Sango, you know sometimes dreams are messages, messages of past events or even things that will happen in the future."   
  
Sango thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I guess that's   
true....hmm...thanks Miroku."   
  
Miroku smiled, "Anytime Sango..." Miroku's wandering hands crept   
down...Sango's face went red and she slapped Miroku over the face,   
  
"PERVERT!!"  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
By now, it was late morning, and Inuyasha and the gang were still heading towards the village.  
  
"I can too lead!" Shippo yelled out.   
  
"No you can't your too small runt. What if a demon came out and   
attacked?" Inuyasha said.   
  
"I would defeat it of course!" Shippo said proudly, still walking in   
front of the group.   
  
Inuyasha just grunted, "Yeah, whatever..."   
  
Suddenly, a wall of flames shot up right in front to Shippo.

"AHHHH" Shippo yelled.   
  
"There is an extreme rush of demon power coming this way." Miroku   
stated.   
  
Shippo was in the very back of the group now, hiding behind Kagome's leg. Inuyasha looked around for the source of the power, and saw Kurasha not to far from him, standing in a field.   
  
Inuyasha started to walk towards Kurasha, "What do you want?" Inuyasha barked out.   
  
Kurasha spoke calmly, "I am here for the jewel shards you posses. I   
require them." Inuyasha grunted, "Oh yeah? Well ya can't have 'em."   
  
The others started to walk towards Inuyasha, but Miroku fell to the   
ground, "His demonic power is extraordinary...I can't get any   
closer...his demon aora alone is keeping me back..." Miroku said.   
  
Inuyasha charged Kurasha, using only his claws. Kurasha easily avoided Inuyasha's attack and in an instant, appeared behind him. "Pathetic" Kurasha said, before slamming Inuyasha into the ground.   
  
Inuyasha stood up growling, "Let's see how you do when I use my   
Tetsuiga!" Inuyasha placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, pulling   
it out. His sword transformed immediatly and he pointed it at Kurasha.   
  
Kurasha's facial expression didn't change, "Using swords now are we?"   
  
Kurasha then drew what looked like a normal samurai sword, but when drawn, the hilt of the sword was red, while the blade was black. Flames shot up all around the sword.   
  
Kurasha brought the sword down, saying the words, "Hell Fire Inferno!"   
  
Inuyasha brought his sword back, and used the Wind Scar. The two mighty attacks hit each other, causing a blinding light. Kurasha's attack, however, overpowered the wind scar.   
  
"This is the end for you half-demon," Kurasha said. He watched as his attack grew closer and closer to Inuyasha, but then, something blew it   
off course. Miroku was using his wind tunnel to pull the attack away   
from Inuyasha.   
  
"That monk...I'll have to take care of him." Kurasha said. Kurahsa rose up his right hand, sending a blast of ice towards Miroku, covering Miroku's right hand with a layer of ice.   
  
Sango then threw her boomerang at Kurasha. The fire around his blade increased, and with a quick swipe, the boomerang was cut in two.

"This is pathetic, just go ahead and hand over the shards." Kurasha said.   
  
Inuyasha replied, "No way, you'll have to get through me first."   
  
Kurahsa's eyes were starting glow red, "So be it!" he yelled, charging   
him with his claws.   
  
Kurasha was suddenly stopped when an arrow struck his shoulder, then another one through his stomach. Kurasha stumbled back and looked up to see Kagome with her bow in her hands. "Ki-Kikyo?... She lives?" Kurasha said shocked.   
  
He put a clawed hand over the arrow and pulled it out, then did the   
same with the other one. He was indeed strong, bit was weakening. He needed to end this battle quickly.

He held up his hand and shot a beam of ice at Kagome's bow, freezing the bow's quiver.   
  
"I will end this now!" Kurasha yelled out, using his Hell Fire Inferno   
attack, while Inuyasha used his Backlash Wave.

"That attack is over-powering mine..." Kurasha thought.

The Backlash Wave sliced through Kurasha's attack and struck him, sending him fling into a tree.   
  
"Finally" Inuyasha said.

Kurasha's eyes opened, blood-shot red. In a flash, he was at Inuyasha. He knocked Tetsuiga out of his hands and picked up Inuyasha by the throat, and punched him in the ribs. Everyone winced hearing the cracking sound, and then Kurasha threw Inuyasha up against a tree.   
  
Kagome ran out to him, "Inuyasha! Say something!" Inuyasha looked up, eyes red. "Oh no, his demon blood has taken over..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stood up and showed his claws, Kurasha did the same. They both charged each other, hitting each other and then turning around to see witch one would drop first.  
  
"Kagome, you must do something before Inuyasha's demon blood gets to him!" Sango said. "Right" Kagome said. "SIT."

Inuyasha then slammed into the ground, knocking him out. Kurasha was so weak from the battle, "I....win..." Kurasha fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
How did you like it? I know, were not really good with fighting   
scenes....so what will happen next? Will Kurasha wake up and kill   
everyone? Will Inuyasha and the group give Kurasha the shards? Will   
Sango ever recognize Kurasha as the demon from her dreams? Find out next time!.....that is, IF we update...HAHAHA. R&R!

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. The Begining2. The Fierce Battle


	3. Returning The Favor

A/N-Ok, I'm back with another chapter. My friend does not have internet and has been yelling at me for days to update this fanfic, so I am...finally. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3- Returning The Favor  
  
The night had come quickly. Sango was sitting down by the small camp fire, along with Miroku who was sitting across from her.  
  
Sango was thinking. Trying to remember. "I know I've seen his face before...but where?" she though to herself. She was then broken out of her thoughts by a certain monk.  
  
"Something troubling you?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango shook her head, "No...I'm just tired."  
  
Miroku looked questionatly at her, "You have been acting strangly lately, does it have anything to do with those dreams you've been having?"  
  
A lightbulb went off in Sango's head. "That's it, he's the demon that came to my village all those years ago and saved me before I was hit by that arrow.." Sango said softly to herself.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud...I'm pretty tired, I'm going to go to bed, it has been a long day." Sango said, quickly, tring to cover up her previous comment about the demon.  
  
Miroku just starred at her, but finally said, "Indeed, good night Sango my dear."  
  
Sango blushed a little, but the darkness covered it well. She was glad Miroku was around, even if he was only after her butt... Sango went and layed down on her mat, closing her eyes, but not sleeping.

Miroku starred into the fire, "She's hidding something...I can see it in her eyes." With a deep sigh, he turned around to face Kagome and Inuyasha, who where over by a nearby tree. "Lady Kagome, I'm going to bed, do you need anything before I go?"  
  
Kagome replied, "No, I'm fine. I'm going to stay up with Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku nodded sligtly and began to walk to his mat, "I sure hope Inuyasha regains consusnous soon...Kagome has just been sitting there with him ever since the battle. Well, he is still breathing, maybe he will wake up soon...for Kagome's sake." Miroku thought to himself while he layed down on his sleeping mat. He closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

Several hours had passed. Sango opened one eye and scanned the camp area. The fire still gave off a dim glow, so she could make out figures. She spotted Miroku's figure first, curled up on his sleeping mat. He then spotted Kagome, who had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Sango quickly, but quietly, rose from her mat and walked over to Kagome. She spotted Kagome yellow backpack propped up against the tree and she grabbed it. With a deep breath, Sango walked into the woods. She wasn't aware one of her companions was awake.  
  
"I think it was over here...no, over here...no.." Sango was just about lost. After what seemed hours, Sango arrived at a small clearning. the same exact clearing where the groups last battle took place in. "Yes...this is the place." Sango said, eyeing the rather large meadow.  
  
She walked to the middle of the meadow and saw, the still unconsious, Kurasha lying on the ground."It's him...I'm sure of it." She knelt down beside him and took some bandages out from Kagome's backpack. She then began to wrap up Kurasha's wounds.  
  
She was just about done when she heard a small grunt sound come from him. "Is he awake? I guess I should go now." Sango said, quickly packing up the backpack and starting to stand up. He would probley try to kill her if he awoke.  
  
Sango was about to leave when she heard a muffled voice from behind. "Th-thank you" Kurasha said weakly.  
  
Sango was surprised, she had expected a 'who are you!? or how dare you!? but..thank you?"

I really hate to stop there, but I'm having a case of writers block...hehe..But I promise I'll update soon! Please, R&R


	4. Authors Note

THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE...Hey everyone. I just wanted to apoligize for the awful lack of updates. I've been busy with school work, sports, computer problems, and any other excuses you can think of. I am though, going to finish up all the fics I currently have withen this and next week. So expect updates reguraly from now on! Thanks!

                                                                                -InuFan246


	5. Remembering

Alright, long wait I know, but here's another chapter. We wrote this under pressure so I hope it isn' t to bad. I will have the next chapter out SOON-I promise. I already have it done right now. Ok, on with the story 

()()()()()-Scene Change

Disclaimer:

William-Tell me..how do you think this should go?...oh...were you asking that to me?

Trey-YES YOU IDOIT!!

William-that sounds about right...

Trey-what?

William-William is confused...

Trey-that's the disclaimer!

William-oh...

Trey-Just shutup and sit down-here (hands William cookie)

William- COOKIE!! (grabs cookie and eats)

Trey- sigh We do not own Inuyasha or any of it's charcters-except our own.

Last Time...

Sango was about to leave when she heard a muffled voice from behind. "Th-thank you" Kurasha said weakly.

Sango was surprised, she had expected a 'who are you!? or how dare you!? but..thank you?"

Chapter 4-Remembering

Kurasha reajusted himself to where he was sitting up, looking at Sango. He winced slightly as a felt a sharp pain to his stomach. He looked down to see the now blood soaked bandage. He then looked back up at Sango, "Thank you for bandageing my wounds."

Sango nodded, "I-it was no problem" she said, still feeling nervous.

"If I may ask...why you did so? I did injury your friends did I not?" Kurasha replied cooly.

Sango thought for a bit seeming to be debating with herself. She then said, "Call it intuition. Just leave my friends and I alone and we'll call it even" she said, standing up preparing to leave.

'She seems so familar' Kurasha thought to himself. He then replied aloud, "I'm afraid I can't do that until I get the jewel shards."

"For what reason, for power?" Sango asked boldly.

Kurasha sneered, "Only cowards use the jewel for power."

Sango laughed to herself thinking about how Inuyasha would react to that.

Kurasha continued, "I mearly wish to use the jewel to keep a promise I made many years ago."

Sango nodded, "I see.." she then turned back to face Kurasha. "We have collected the shards ourselves and also have many reasons. Though your intentions may be good, it is selfish to take only your needs into account."

"My needs? You obvisously have to clue what kind of prom-" Kurasha stopped in mid sentence, his ears pearking up. His eys narrowed as he turned his head into the direction of the forest. "Show yourself" he said.

Miroku walked out of the forest, staff in hand, looking at Sango "What are you doing?" he said more demanding then inquisitive manner.

"M-Miroku" Sango said, surprised to see the monk.

"Get away from him-he is dangerous" he yelled.

Kurasha got up, "It was she that came to me monk". He then looked at Sango, "I thank you again-kind maden Sango." With that, he darted into the woods.

Sango gasped, 'Wait, I never told him my name! He must have remembered me afterall...that must be why he didn't kill me..' Sango thought to herself.

Miroku quickly ran up to Sango, "Sango! Are you alright? What were you doing?" he asked.

Sango shook her head, "Yes..I'm fine. I-I'm not to sure myself..forgive me" she said holding her head.

Miroku grabbed her by the shoulders, "Of course Sango..but please, be more carefull in your actions..if you were to get hurt or.." Miroku's eyes narrowed as he seemed to be in deep thought. In an instant he seemed to snap out of it, "Let's just get back to camp-we can discuss this matter in the moring."

Sango nodded, "Alright Miroku."

A vortext of wind engulfed the palace as Kagura, the wind sorceress arrived at Derika's castle.

"What is the meaning of this! What bussiness do you have here?" Derika asked.

Kagura smiled to herself, "I am the wind sorceress Kagura. Naraku requirs your services"

Derikathought for a moment then replied, "Naraku! Ah yes, he has done some doings for me in the past-yet I do not serve for others"

"I don't believe you understand..." Kagura said, as she gave a whip of her fan, sending a forceful blow of wind towards Derika. "Naraku'_requirs_' your services" she said, more sternly this time.

Derika stifened at this and replied, "I see...what does he need my assistance for?"

Kagura grinned and replied, "Come to Naraku's castle tommorow-he will give you further instructions from there."

She pulled a feather from her hair and it soon took off into the air.

Derika sighed, "What have I gotten myself into..."

'I have heard the slayers were all killed in demon raid to thier village...well, apperantly not all of them' Kurasha thought to himself.

'Yes Sango-she was but a young girl when I saw her..and received this scar..' Kurasha said, glancing at his right shoulder. On it was large scar-credited to the arrow that struck him.

Kurasha pushed that manner aside for the moment. He needed to find away to get the shards. He was badly injured and the group was more powerful then he first thought.

'How can I get them without a fight?' he thought to himself. 'I could fight them again when I'm healed...but I would loose track of them and it already took me long enough to track them down in the first place.' An idea then popped into his head. 'Sango...what if somehow I could use her?...'

A/N-I know, still pretty short, but I'm working on it. Like I said, I will have the next chapter out soon. I'm already 50 done with the next chapter

Dante Gemini-lol, glad your into the story. I hope this chapter answers your question.


End file.
